With the development of smart devices, more and more users tend to fix the smart devices such as mobile phones, navigation devices and action cameras on the handlebar of the motorcycles or bicycles to increase riding safety and interest.
However, the existing clamping device for the handlebar is usually fastened on the handlebars by means of other tools such as screws, the installation and disassembly is time-consuming and it cannot be used for the handlebars with various diameters. In addition, the existing clamping device for handlebar is usually used to hold and support one kind of smart equipment. When different equipment is needed to be replaced, a different clamping device is often needed to be replaced, which leads to the increased cost of the user.